KHR Family Interview!
by Xx.Storm-Ara.xX
Summary: Just an awful work of me XD.


Ara : well what we have here now?doing some interview for….MAFIA?! * eyes gonna out soon*

Kris : Cut your act already you 's only some ridiculous mafia people.

Ara : excuse me but IM NOT PINK-HEAD.

Kris : you …lets just start the interview then.

Ara : those people we called them 'Mafia' is not here could we start it?

Kris : don't worry.I got a plan*dash to somewhere god and her only know*

***10 minutes later***

Kris : Omakase~.

Ara : Gezz just what hell do you think you doing?i almost become a national statue in here!

Kris : Maa maa…at least I did bring our main guest here!

Ara : Huh? Who-

?: GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN BRAT!

Ara : look like I know whos voice it its…*sweatdrop*

? :Maa maa G,calm our fault for making them waiting too long after all.

?:Yare yare…ore-sama don't like being bother when im still sleeping…

?:Herbivore,I arrest you for running in such a high speed in cross road*handcuft out*

?:Nufufufu~ who do you think you are for making me running in such a manor?

Everyone should already know who the main guest were talking about right?or should I explain it from the start?#deathglare

Ara : what did you do?*stare to Kris who just show some goffy smile*

Kris : Nandemonai~ just making them running from Vongola HQ to here~.

Giotto : Its Freaking 100 m far!Have you lost your mind?!*pathing*

Ara : well she already lost her mind right after she born you know.

Kris trow some English dictionary to Ara.

Ara :Itte!Nandayo omae wa?!*rub her backhead.*

Kris : hand sliped~

Ara : You wanna fight,huh?

Kris : Bring it on,Pink-head,

Ara : ITS NOT PINK YOU AHO ONGAKU!*grab some chair,books,hammer(?) and throw it to Kris*

Meanwhile Primo Family just watching them with worrie face*some is cheering,some is not interested,and the other is bored*.Until Giotto open his mouth.

Giotto : HELL WILL YOU START THIS FREAKING SHOW OR NOT?!

Ara and Kris stop their fight and get off some dust in their clothes

Kris : Well lets start the interview…First question in for Vongola Primo is your favorite food ?

Giotto :well its-

Ara : isn't the answer obsiously Short cake?Who the hell making such a stupid question?

Kris : Saa ,Giotto-san your answer?

Giotto : you already answer in right,so why asking again?*kind of annoying tone*

Kris : Oh colour is exactly G hair?Is it Pink,or Red?But I don't think its red after all.

G : Its Red! Do you blind?!

Giotto : well actually G,I thought its red at when I look at in carefully,it not look like a red colour.

G : You!Damn Boss-

Ara : Just take it 's the truth.*innocent face*

G :*Twitch* Who you are talking huh?Dont you have a mirror and see what color is your hair?!

Ara*Twitch* : Its Magenta!not pink like your at least my hair didn't have octopus shape like you!

G : YOU!GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN GRAND DAUGHTER!*Chase after Ara while holding his archery*

Kris : Leave them alone.I already know this would happen so I prepared to continue this show alone.

Lampo : you're kinda creepy you know…

Kris : Why thank you for that.

Knuckle : I don't think it's a compliment…

Kris : Say something?*death aura*

Knuckle : No-Nothing extremely….

Kris : Well lets continue are you thinking about the current Vongola under Tsunayoshi leadership?

Giotto :well I pround of my 's really manage to bring back what I first thought while making Vongola.

Asari : He's really care about his family de gozaru.

Knuckle : He's extremely strong!i want to have a match with him someday!*punch air*

Daemon : Nufufufu~ I want to torture him soon~*creepy aura*

Kris : Excuse me but please don't copy other people action please.

Daemon ; Im not!

Alaude : Pathetic,weak,lame Omnivore.

Lampo : Ore-sama doesn't care about it.

Kris : well that's a good answer but im asking you about the current Vongola not what you think about Tsunayoshi.

All gasp realized.

Kris : maa ii ka.I think I can ask the editor to change the question later. Now let me-

G : YOU FREAKING LONG TAILED PINK OCTOPUS HEAD!JUST GET DOWN HERE AND LEMME KICK YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!

Ara : YOU THINK WHO YOU ARE TATTO MANIC PINK HAIRED OLD MAN WITH TAKKO PLESTERN ON IT!

G shot some of his in another minute,the studia is ruined like a plane crash landing.

Kris : Looks like this is the end for today should we continue in this kind of situation?

All primo family ex. G,Alaude : HELL NO!

Kris : sokka?...Ja lets close this show here~ Lets Continue to other show~

All (- G,Alaude) : Like hell were going to come back!

G : GIVE UP ALREADY BRAT!

Ara : HELL NO!

And the fight still continue until the next morning~

Ciao ciao~

* * *

Okay...just see my awful work during my bored give me some review if you would please ^^


End file.
